


Good Girl

by scarletrobins



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Smoking, Tom Hardy - Freeform, bad boy, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins
Summary: Y/n has always followed the rules, but when the new boy at school with an attitude as hot as his looks takes an interest in her, she finally starts to live her life to the fullest.I saw this really hot pic of young Tom Hardy smoking and this came out of it.
Relationships: Tom Hardy/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Welcome to School, We All Suffer Here

Y/n smiled at the mirror as she turned side to side in the gaze of her full length mirror. Yes, this skirt would do great. It was black, covered in sunflowers and ended above her knee. She pulled the bright yellow tank top straight then walked away. 

Her first day of senior year. In every book, and every movie about high school, the first day of senior year was always the most important. She grabbed her bag and her phone and headed down the stairs, ready to leave for her first day. 

Y/n couldn't drive yet, so she would have to stick to walking for now, but that was ok. The weather was nice this morning, a cool breeze washing through the town as the sun shined. 

A loud jarring sound broke her out of her daze making her turn to look at the road. A motorbike roared past. 

They lived in a small town, not tiny, but not a large city either. No one she knew had a motorcycle. Huh. 

She continued on her walk to school, playing music to distract her thoughts from the black motorcycle. When she reached the steps overlooking the parking lot, people milling all around, her eyes caught sight of the bike. So the rider went here. 

She shook her head and looked back to the school doors, feeling giddy all over again. Y/n walked with a skip in her step toward her locker. The locker she had had for the past three years. She could see a bunch of girls around it and her steps quickened. 

"Hi!" She screamed happily, effectively catching the girls' attention. 

They all turned to her with smiles on their faces before engulfing her in a group hug. 

"I missed you guys so much!" She told them, pulling away with shiny eyes.   
"We missed you!" Maia exclaimed, pulling away and leaning against the locker next to Y/n's. 

"What posters you puttin' up in your locker this year?" Jamie asked, Loren nodding along with it.   
"Well, last year was Once Upon A Time, and the year before that it was Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and the year before that was Sherlock. So this year... drum roll please," she slowly unzipped her bag for dramatic effect with a smirk. Y/n pulled a bunch of different Marvel movie posters out of her bag and brandished them to her friends. 

They all oo-ed and ah-ed to make it even more but Y/n tuned it out. 

Her eyes were trained on someone walking down the hall. Many had turned to stare as he passed, but he didn't seem to care. His black leather jacket screamed delinquent, just like the cigarette hanging between his lips. 

He had smooth looking skin and Y/n roved her eyes all over him. In an instant that could rival any movie, his eyes met hers. She could see the blue in his, this enticing warmth that left her breathless though she didn't know why. He looked away and continued down the hall. 

Y/n turned back to her friends who apparently had not noticed the appearance of the mystery guy. She shook it out of her head, writing it off as curiosity before turning back to her friends. 

"So, new student alert," Rey began. "His name is Tom Hardy and rumour has it, he's hot."   
"Mhm," Y/n suddenly paid more attention to the conversation.

So it sucked to come to school late, but this was her first day of senior year. 

"You haven't seen him yet?" She asked her group, receiving shakes of the head from all three.   
"Nah, he only came a few days ago, and I don't have any classes with him," Rey told her, the others nodding along. 

Y/n looked at them all for a moment before beginning to put the posters up in her locker. 

*****

He ran through her mind during her first lesson. Such a blatant disregard for the rules, such an air of confidence. She was uncannily quiet, and Maia, the only other friend of hers in that class with her, had noticed. 

"You ok?" She asked, receiving only a slow nod from the girl. Maia watched her for another moment sceptically before shrugging and turning back to the board. 

She floated through that class and soon landed in her English class. None of her closest friends were in that class, not even Maria, so she always ended up sitting alone at the back. It was her best class but it always managed to make her feel lonely. 

There was already a few people sat around and so she headed to her usual seat, plopping down with a sigh and pulling out her book. 

Whenever she was alone, she would pull out her book and read. It made her feel safer, less like a sad lonely hermit crab. 

The teacher walked in and the lesson began, an introduction on their next unit, The Great Gatsby. About ten minutes in, the door flew open, and in walked the infamous new student, Tom Hardy. Black leather jacket and black skinny jeans moved into the class and everyone turned to stare at him. 

"Mr. Hardy, so glad you decided to bless us with your presence," her English teacher exclaimed sarcastically.   
"You are very welcome," he told her, a bright smile on his face. 

Everyone in the class laughed, Y/n hiding a small smile behind her hand as she watched the scene. So he was British, it suited him, she thought. 

"Just go sit down and don't disturb the lesson anymore," the teacher sighed and pointed toward the seats. 

Tom nodded, smile still wide and playful before turning to look at all the seats. 

That girl. She was in his seat. The one from before. Tom stared at her a moment before going and settling into the seat next to her. She smelt nice, he thought in the back of his mind, staring at her in his peripheral. 

Y/n didn't want to outright stare, but when someone like him sits down next to you you can't just ignore him, can you? She didn't turn to look at him, just sat there, tenser than anything, trying to tell what she could about him from her peripheral vision. 

He smelt very nice, like a soft cologne and something that just seemed to be him. He was clean shaven, and his hair was a dark blonde. She took a shaky breath and tried to focus on the teacher, hoping she could get herself to stop thinking about him. 

When she shifted forward to write some notes, their arms brushed together and they both snapped their heads to look at each other. She offered him a soft apologetic smile. 

"Sorry," she said quietly, watching as he nodded before turning back to the board. She went back to her notes, slowly trying to grow more comfortable sitting next to the most mysterious looking person she had ever met. 

Oh god, this was going to be very challenging. 


	2. He's Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Eminem while writing this and I ended up putting the lyrics in...

Lunch was always a rush at school, but Y/n and her friends always enjoyed it. Now that they were seniors, they were lucky enough to have free periods. They were even luckier that they managed to all get a free period at the same time. 

The day was nice, and they all managed to go outside and sat under a tree enjoying the weather. Y/n sighed and closed her eyes, relishing in the quiet as her friends taped at their phones around her. 

"Whoah, hottie alert," Rey told them, eyes staring at the guy at a tree across the yard. Y/n slowly opened her eyes and locked her gaze onto the only other person out here besides her group. 

There he was, sitting against a tree in the sunlight looking like a dark angel, the smoke from his cigarette only adding to the aesthetic. All the girls watched him take a drag of his cigarette, turn his head to the sky, and blow it out. 

"Ok, I'm completely chill with getting rid of Alec for him," Maia said, making everyone else turn to look at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" She asked as if she had been completely serious. They all laughed at her before turning back to their phones, but only Y/n continued to look at him a moment more. 

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, no one could blame her. She finally turned back to the book in her hands, allowing the story to wipe away any of her ludicrous thoughts. 

Someone in the group decided to play some music, obviously keeping the phone away from Maia, and letting it bounce around the hands. When it reached Rey, she typed in the song, and when the rhythm reached Y/n's ears, she shrieked, unknowingly catching the attention of a certain someone smoking a few ways away. 

Y/n and Rey jumped up and began screaming the lyrics happily, sounding absolutely crazy. 

"I've created a monster! Coz nobody wants to see monster no more, they want shady, I'm chopped liver!" They bellowed happily, jumping around like psychpaths. 

Tom watched from afar, a small smirk on his lips as he took another drag, watching the scene in front of him. She was cute, no doubt about it, and probably an innocent girl judging by the fact that she was wearing a skirt covered in sunflowers. A breathy laugh left his lips after she almost fell over then started giggling. 

Y/n sat back down after both of them ran out of breath. 

"You had to play that, didn't you?" Y/n asked Rey, trying to calm down her huffing and puffing.   
"Yes, yes I did," Rey told her, laying flat on her back. 

Y/n fell onto Jamie's lap and stared at the sky through the leaves of the trees. She was finally home. 

*****

Just as her last class finished up, Y/n packed her bags and walked out, ready to head home. The day was tiring, just like any other, and her bag felt even heavier than it did when the day began. Y/n heaved a sigh and grabbed her book from her locked. 

"It's good," someone said from beside her.

She jumped and the locked slammed closed, her jacket getting caught in it. Y/n looked to her right and saw Tom peering into an open locker, nooks and loose papers scattered all around. He grabbed a book and closed the locker, leaning against it and looking at her. 

"It is so far," was all her brain came up with as she struggled to pull her jacket out.   
"You know it would help to open the door, right?" He told her, British accent heavy over his words.   
"Um, ya, that would probably be a good idea," she mumbled, hands fumbling around as she tried to turn and open it properly. 

A deep chuckle sounded from beside her before he stepped closer. He was standing so close, she could feel the warmth radiating from him. Her breath became shallow as his cologne invaded her senses. He hit the locker with the side of his fist before smirking triumphantly when it fell open and she stumbled against him. Tom held her arms and looked into her eyes as she blushed and looked to the floor. 

"Thank you," she mumbled, a small smile on her face as she stared at him a moment.   
"It was nothing," he told her, scratching the back of his head in almost a nervous gesture. 

"Y/n! Hey, I'm glad I caught you," suddenly someone bounded up to her and she turned her attention from Tom to Maria. 

Maria side glanced at Tom and he knew how to take a hint after a moment of awkward silence settled on them. 

"I'll see you around," he told Y/n, receiving a smile and a nod from her before walking away. 

"What are you doing with him?" Maria suddenly asked after they had fallen into a much more comfortable quiet now that Tom had left.   
"Talking?" She asked, unsure of what Maria was trying to imply.   
"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you shouldn't talk to him, he's bad news," Maria told her, a small frown on her face as she looked in the direction Tom had walked.   
"What do you mean?" Y/n asked, crossing her arms and frowning as well.   
"Exactly what I told you, he's bad news. Apparently he was called up for stealing a bunch of cars, and he goes to those parties, the ones with all the popular people, so he either drinks, does drugs, or both. And he smokes, and you should know from personal experience that teenagers who smoke are bad news." Maria raised both her eyebrows and stared at the taller girl, watching Y/n shift slightly and look away at anything but her. "You know I'm right." 

Y/n cleared her throat and took a deep breath, finally turning to look at Maria. 

"Was there something you needed?" She asked, trying not to sound too exasperated.   
"Yeah, the talent show is next week and my friend was wondering if you'd sing." Maria's voice began to get high at the end as Y/n began to shake her head.   
"No, no, you know I don't sing in front of people," Y/n continued shaking her head till Maria sighed and dropped her head. 

Maria sighed and dropped her head. 

"Yeah, I know, I know, I just," she huffed out a breath, "I was hoping, maybe," Maria shook her head and sighed leaning against the lockers next to her.   
"I wish I could help but I-I just can't." Y/n shook her head and pushed off the lockers. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told Maria, sending her a small wave before making her way to the entrance. 

Just as she stepped out, the smell of smoke blasted into her face. 

"So you sing," came a voice from beside her, her heart leaping as she turned quickly and stared at the man leaning against the wall.   
"What? How- were you eaves dropping?" She asked Tom, watching him stamp out his cigarette butt.   
"No, I stopped for a smoke, did you know these halls had an echo?" He smirked, pushing off the wall and walking closer to her, eyes dancing happily over the redness in her cheeks and neck. "So you sing?"   
"Since obviously these halls echo, you should also know that I don't sing, not anymore anyway," she sighed, turning away and beginning to hop down the stairs.

Tom followed after her and chuckled. 

"I've seen you walk home, you need a ride?" He scratched the back of his head, once again looking unintentionally sheepish.   
"Nah, it's ok, I like to walk," she told him, glancing at him as they approached the path near his motorcycle.   
"You sure?" He inquired once more, a last desperate attempt to try and get closer to her for the day.   
"Yeah, I'll see you around," she waved at him as she walked backward before turning around and making her way home. 

***** 

Y/n threw down her things in her room, thoughts far away from any of the tasks she was performing. Her eyes weren't focused on the mirror as she pulled her hair into a bun. Her gaze was blank as she rubbed face-wash onto her skin. Her mind not present as she stepped into the shower. 

She couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he stood, the way he talked, everything about him clouded her mind, just like Maria's warnings. Had he really stolen all those cars? And she already knew that teenagers who smoke were bad. What was Tom doing to her? 


	3. Impromptu Adventure

Y/n stared at the menu in her hands as her brother drummed his fingers against the table in front of her. Why she had agreed to go out to dinner with him had a very simple reason, she hadn't. Her parents had forced her to, some bullshit about bonding or something. 

"I'm going to the bathroom," she told him, not even receiving a nod from him before she left. 

On the way there she passed many tables, but someone at one of them noticed her walk past. 

"Y/n?" Someone called, her body whirling instantly and making her face the direction the sound came from.   
"Tom, hey," she smiled, walking over to his booth by the window. 

Y/n had always loved this diner. She had loved it as a child and it still brought back good memories of simpler times. 

Tom had been staring out the window for the past half an hour. It wasn't a particularly interesting view, but just staring at something always helped. 

"Fancy seeing you here," he replied cheesily, a small giggle falling from her lips, making him smile.   
"I've been coming here since I was a kid, you?" She stood by his table and let her curious gaze fall on him.   
"It's my first time here," he told her with a small nod.   
"Ah, well, I'd recommend the spicy chicken chipotle pasta-"   
"Falls right off the tongue," he joked, both of them laughing loudly. 

They both just stayed silent for a moment, just smiling at each other as they lingered in the presence of this light airy feeling filling up both their hearts. 

"I wanna take you somewhere," he finally said, mood shifting drastically into something much more serious and... meaningful.   
"Where?" She finally asked, not bothering to wonder why.   
"Just come with me," he replied, "have a little faith." He gave her an innocent smile, waiting for an answer.   
"Um, I came with my brother, but I'm sure he would be happy if I left, I'll be right back." 

She hopped happily, making him smile softly, before heading back to her brother. 

Y/n's heart raced, an exhilarating feeling that pumped adrenaline through her. She was never very adventurous, always sticking to the safe and quiet, but this, this seemed fun, out of the ordinary, something she'd remember to make her life seem bleak. 

"Hey, a friend of mine wants to take me somewhere, you can go," she told her brother, grabbing her bag from her seat.   
"Yes! I can make that party," he didn't ask if she was ok, where she was going, who she was going with. All he did was worry about his own life. 

She scoffed, her mood dampened slightly, but when she saw Tom standing there, a smile on his face as he looked in her direction, her excitement was renewed. 

Y/n slipped her purple jacket on and stood beside Tom, watching as he threw some notes onto the table before beckoning her to follow him. She did so happily, clutching the edges of her jacket tightly to keep a lid on her emotions. 

"Here we are," he said, pointing to his bike with a smile.   
"Um," her heart began to beat faster, "I've never been on one of those," she finally let out.   
"Well today's your lucky day," he told her, walking closer to her.

Her heart quickened even more when she felt his warmth right up close to her. She could almost feel him firm against her. His large hands wrapped around either side of her waist and hoisted her onto the bike, a small squeak falling from her lips as her hands shot out to cling to his arms. She could feel the firm muscles under her fingertips when he finally settled her properly on the bike. 

"This is gonna be fun!" He told her with a smile, receiving one from her before straddling the machine himself. "Hold on tight," he told her, waiting to feel her arms wrap around his waist. "Come on, I don't bite, unless you want me to," he smirked, turning to look back at her as she wrapped her arms around him apprehensively. 

He tightened them to the point where her chest was pushed against his back. She was blushing redder than a tomato, so absolutely happy that he couldn't see her. 

He revved the engine once, twice, then pushed the kickstand up. They drove off, heading onto the main road of town. 

Y/n relished in the cold breeze that whipped her hair around, biting at her bare hands and the skin that peeked out sometimes between her shirt and her jeans. 

The forest passed in a blur, green leafs interspersed with orange from the setting sun. She let out a small sigh, and they eventually began to slow somewhere deep in the forest. The rumbling of the engine was the only sound in the forest other than the occasional chirp of a bird. 

"Come on," he told her quietly, leaning the bike onto it's stand and sliding off slowly when she carefully unwrapped her arms from his waist. She slid off the bike as well, rubbing her palms on her thighs and looking all around her. 

All she saw were trees, beautiful tall trees with bright green leaves and dark trunks. There were a few dry leaves on the ground among the large roots and fresh smelling dirt. She took a deep breath, her nose filling with the scent of something she could only describe as pure happiness. Her whole body just felt relaxed and she sighed happily. 

When her gaze finally landed back on Tom, he had taken off his jacket and was draping it over the seat of his motorcycle. She followed with her own jacket, not knowing why but deciding subconsciously to let him take the lead. 

He began to walk deeper into the woods, looking back every few steps to make sure she was still following him. 

They walked deep into the forest until they ended up at a lake. There was a small jetty that only led into about five feet of the water before ending. The blue water reflected the orange of the sky and looked absolutely beautiful. 

"Wow," was all she could say, and it only came out as a whisper. 

She had lived here god only knows how long, and she had never seen this place. I mean, she had never been an adventurous one, and had only ventured out into the woods a handful of times, so it made sense she had never found this place. Plus, it seemed to be somewhere near the edge of town, past it probably judging how far down the road they had gone before turning off into the woods. 

"Yeah," he whispered, staring at her. 

Now that Y/n had seen this place, she didn't want to leave. It was so peaceful, untainted. She could imagine herself sitting on the jetty, notebook in hand as she wrote pages upon pages of just the colour of the lake. Chapters on the feel of the water, and whole novels on the atmosphere of this place.

She could imagine fairies dancing over the water in the late night. Elves bottling the water for it's magical properties. 

It was places like these that made people wonder if magical creatures truly existed. She could almost see the unicorns standing by the shore, the mermaids swimming happily under the water, dragons flying over head, and pixies throwing boat parties on the few flower petals that floated over the calm water. Y/n could almost see it all happening and it brought this smile to her face that was the most natural it had ever been. 

Y/n finally turned to look at Tom only to let out a loud squeak when she saw him pull off his shirt. 

"What are you doing?!" She asked frantically, turning around so that she wouldn't be tempted to blatantly stare at his muscular form. She remembered the tattoos painting his chest and arms, closing her eyes to try and picture him better, though she would never tell anyone that.   
"Going swimming," he said as if it was the most natural thing ever, even having the audacity to chuckle as if she, the fully clothed sane on, were crazy for not knowing.   
"Yeah, uh huh, but why?" She asked, still not turning around.   
"Because we can? Come on, have fun, relax," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to turn around. 

She opened her eyes and stared at him, clad only in a pair of tight grey boxers, a smirk adorning his lips as he let his hands drop back to his sides. 

"I don't have swimsuit with me," she finally told him, taking in a deep breath and crossing her arms over her chest and reverting her gaze to the lake.   
"So? I don't either," he told her, nonchalantly.   
"I am not going skinny-dipping," she told him, shaking her head with raised eyebrows.   
"Is it really skinny dipping if you're in your underwear?" He asked, scrunching up his nose as he tilted his head like a confused puppy.   
"I..." she trailed off, slowly beginning to consider it.   
"Come on," you can even wear my shirt if it makes you feel better," he told her, picking his shirt up and handing it to her.   
"ugh, fine, but get in the water, and don't look at me till I'm in there as well," she told him, pointing at him sternly as he raised his hands and nodded. She watched as he walked over the jetty then dove in, completely submerging himself. 

Y/n turned around and unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying herself out of her pants and folding them neatly. She slipped out of the shirt and placed it on top of her pants. She sweeped her eyes over the area and then slipped his shirt over herself. 

Tom had taken to just moving around in the water a little, but he turned too far back. She was beautiful, a full figure with an ass to die for, but he forced himself to turn around before too long. He couldn't get the image out of his head but dunked himself in the cold water again. 

Y/n walked to the end of the jetty and sat down, letting her feet swish in the water a little before she dipped her legs in. 

"Sing for me," Tom told her, not having swum too far away.   
"What?"   
"Sing for me, come on, we're far from any town and it's only us, please?" He pouted softly making her giggle, but her heart beat quickened. 

"Ok," she finally mumbled quietly, looking up at him with innocent eyes. He smiled brightly at her, floating serenely and waiting. "You can't control it, you can't help it when you fall in love, I'll give you everything, and now I gotta give you up, and I know it's over, But if it's any closure. Even if I knew it would end, even if I knew we wouldn't walk away friends, I'd still do it again." 

She had closed her eyes while she sung, her body swaying slightly with every note she hit. 

Tom watched her intently, eyes wide with awe as she slowly stopped. Her eyes opened and she looked at him shyly, a nervous smile on her lips. 

"I- uh, wow, that's, oh my lord," he smiled bright at her. "You are absolutely wonderful, little dove," he told her, smoothing his hair back with his wet palm.   
"I'm not that good," she laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear nervously.   
"Oh shut it," he scoffed, splashing some water at her. She squealed and giggled, wiping some water off her cheek. "You should sing in front of people," he told her, looking her in the eye absolutely serious.   
"I can't," she finally said after some silence. "I just can't." She shook her head as if ridding herself from those thoughts then smiled softly. 

She slipped off the hetty and into the water, submerging herself for a few moments. Y/n resurfaced and slowly slid the shirt off, throwing it back to the jetty so it could start drying. 

Tom swam closer to her, staring at her from point blank range. She looked back at him shyly, pushing some wet strands behind her ear. 

"Come to those rocks, they're flat and we can sit on them," he pointed further into the lake and she nodded, swimming behind him till they reached these large rocks jutting out of the water. 

Tom pulled himself onto the biggest one before helping her up. He lay down and she followed suit, turning her head to look at him as the sky began to darken. 

"Keep singing," he told her, "there's no one else here, just you and me, so sing to your hearts content." He wasn't looking at her, just staring at the sky, but she felt them. 

Y/n felt comfortable here. She didn't mind that she was laying there pretty much bare to him. She didn't mind singing in front of him, which was huge in itself, and she didn't mind that they were technically out in the open. She felt completely comfortable. 

Y/n turned her gaze to the sky, staring at the dark blue that merged with the orange at the edge of her field of vision. 

She slowly began to sing the song Too Sad to Cry, and once it finished she turned to look at Tom. He was still staring at the sky but his eyes were unfocused. A blush filled her cheeks and she turned back. 

The sky was completely dark now but she realised something. There was still light. Y/n sat up quickly and looked around. Tom followed, but much slower, because this was the real reason he had brought her here. 

A gasp fell from Y/n's lips. Fireflies. So many of them calmly glowing over the water. They hovered over the area, a green flow illuminating everything over the lake. Y/n realised they were right in the middle of the lake and she could see everything. It was magical. 

She didn't have words and sat there just staring at everything. 

"There's a legend about this place," Tom began, his thigh touching Y/n's as he sat beside her. "Once, a long time ago, a young couple came to this lake. They were so happy and in love when they swam that from that day forth, it was called the Lake of True Love. Any couples that needed refuge would come here. Any people in love could come here to feel as if time would stop just for a little while. And if the couple had true love, they would be reincarnated as fireflies and live over this lake, happy and together for eternity." 

Y/n listened to his story with her breath held. It only added to the magic of this place, she thought. When she realised she wasn't breathing, she slowly let it out, breath trembling. 

Y/n stared at Tom with sparkling eyes, not being able to look away. 

"This is our place," she finally said, forcing herself to tear her faze from Tom. "We come here together," she finished, taking a deep breath in and looking away for a second.

She turned back and smiled at him, holding out her pinkie finger. 

"What?" He asked her, brows furrowed in confusion.   
"Pinkie swear on it," she giggles, pushing her pinkie at him. Tom just smiles at her, grasping her pinky with his. "Great," she sighed, pulling away and then laying back on the rock. 

She hummed quietly for some time, laying there and just enjoying the atmosphere. Her fingertips touched the smooth rock underneath her and she sighed when she realised how late it was getting. 

"I should go before my mom turns nuclear," she finally said with a disappointed sigh. Y/n turned to look at Tom and caught him staring, a blush colouring her cheeks.   
"Yeah," he breathed, shaking his head and staring at the lake for a moment before nudging his head in the direction of the shore. 

Y/n slipped off the rock and plunged into the water, body shivering from the chill. When she resurfaced, she watched the fireflies for a moment. They had only been slightly disturbed by her and still hovered all around. 

She just floated for a moment, sighing when she thought about leaving, before swimming to the jetty and pulling herself up after him. 

They got changed and walked back to his motorcycle in silence. When she sat behind him on the bike, she sat closer, her arms tighter. Once he'd pulled up in front of her house, she slid off and stood in front of him a moment. Y/n looked into his eyes and leant forward, kissing his cheek softly and pulling away before walking into her house. 


	4. Sneak In

She had gotten in trouble for being out so late, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Every memory she had of the night before played in her head over and over again. Y/n saw his beautiful eyes, and his tattoos, and the way his muscles flexed when he pulled himself onto the rock or the jetty. She sighed as she lay in bed. 

It was the weekend. Y/n had nothing to do. Her friends were all busy with their own lives, her mother had to run for a work emergency, she couldn't care less what her brother was doing, and her father was on a business trip. 

She let out another sigh and looked back to the book in her hands, rereading the paragraph she was stuck on for the hundredth time. A loud tap came from her window making her jump. She turned to look at the window but there was nothing there. Again something hit the window with a loud noise making her squeak in surprise. 

Y/n got up hesitantly, moving slowly toward the window before peering out. There, stood in her backyard, leather jacket and all, waving his arms in the air, stood Tom Hardy. Y/n threw her window open with an excited smile. 

"What are you doing in my backyard?! How did you even get there?" Looking around at the houses that bordered hers, no space to even crawl between the walls.   
"Got up on the wall of the first house, walked all the way. I think i scared a bunch of your neighbours cats though," he told her, smile bright and wide. She couldn't help but mirror it, staring at him for a long moment.   
"Why did you do that? And throw rocks at my window? You could've run the doorbell, you know," she smirked, leaning on the windowsill. He just continued smiling, laughing as he shook his head and looked to the ground for a moment before returning his gaze to her.   
"I had a feeling your parents wouldn't like a guy with a bike and a leather jacket asking for their daughter," he shouted back. She laughed and nodded.   
"I mean, you're right, but they're barely ever here during the day so you're good," she held up a finger and then disappeared from the window, closing it. 

Tom jumped off the wall into her backyard and waited for her to appear in the large windows that overlooked the garden from the living room. 

She appeared and opened the door, watching as he hesitantly stepped inside. He thrust his hands deep into his pockets and looked around nervously. He scratched the back of his head and looked to her. Y/n just giggled and lead the way to her room. 

"So why'd you come anyway?" She asked as they trudged up the stairs, brows furrowed and turning back to look at him every few seconds.   
"I wanted to see you, is that bad?" He asked softly, looking at her with innocent eyes.   
"No, I'm happy to see you, I was bored out of my mind," she opened the door to her room and ushered him inside. 

She picked the book off the bed, marked the place, then threw it on her nightstand. Tom smiled at her, falling onto her bed, back propped up against her pillows and hands behind his head. 

"So, you wanna hang at the lake all day?" Tom asked, staring at her as she sat down on the edge of the bed near him. He could feel her warmth close to his arm and the soft smell of her perfume filled his nose making his heart race.   
"Yeah, sure, let me just grab my swimsuit." She nodded with a smile before heading to her closet, leaving him to hum and lay one her bed. 

As she stared at her collection of swimsuits, she couldn't help but think about which looked best on her. She wanted to look sexy for him, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. Her eyes landed on a strappy black bikini, the halter made of criss-crossing black straps. She smiled and rushed into the bathroom to change, slipping into a pair of shorts and a black-yellow tank top after. 

"Let's go!" She told him happily, leading him out of the house after writing a quick note to her mother. 

They walked down the street to his bike in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. He drove to the lake, Y/n already comfortable with pressing her body close to his bike. 

Y/n sighed as the town and the trees passed her by.

There were many moments in her life where she felt worthless and as if she were drifting out at sea with no hope for rescue, but now she had Tom. Now she had the lake. She had the memories of their time together, however few right now anyway. 

She didn't feel alone anymore. Y/n felt cared for, and loved, and excited. It had been a long time since she had last felt excited, but with Tom she knew there would be many more excitements. 


End file.
